


message in a bottle

by piltie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice, takes place a short time after kh3 starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piltie/pseuds/piltie
Summary: Lea tries to act like the grown up he is and gives some unprompted advice.





	message in a bottle

"Writing to Sora again?"

Kairi had heard his steps, and the voice didn't surprise her. Lea approached and sat in front of her on a rock, bringing a knee up and propping his elbow on it.

"Not this time," she said.

"Hmm? You know, they did give us a phone. It's a bit more practical than a letter."

"I know, but... There's just something more romantic about writing a letter. You know?"

"Romantic, you say… huh..."

"Shut up."

He smirked but didn't press her. Kairi tried to keep writing but the interruption had sent her thoughts into a whirlwind. She'd never be capable of sending this letter, she knew that. It was far too personal, far too intimate, far too... loving.

She was trying to convey what she felt when she thought of Olette; yet what she felt was a burning flame, a shining star, she could never transcribe to paper. It engulfed her chest and spread throughout her whole body and she blushed all over as she thought about it. She hoped Lea wasn’t paying too much attention.

Lea was paying enough attention.

"I don't recall you always being this red... Are you running a fever?"

"M'fine." 

Her mumble amused him. He let out a laugh and nodded, a finger wagging along. "I see, I see. So that's what it is. Romantic indeed. Are you even gonna send it?"

"No."

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because it's honest. Because it'll make an impression. Because it's a wasted opportunity otherwise." He stood up and patted her head. "Embrace your feelings. Don't be ashamed of them." He started walking off and raised one hand to his head. "Got it memorized?"

Kairi sighed. It sure would be nice if he stopped saying that.

Still... She looked back down at the half finished letter, her emotions poured onto the page, and she understood what he meant. What a waste to just put this letter away, when she had written it with so much care. She had been writing it for hours, reflecting on each word. 

She wondered what Olette would feel reading it. Would she laugh at her? No, not Olette, never. She knew that much. Even if she didn't reciprocate her feelings, could the letter make Olette happy? Could learning how loved she was make her feel better?

Why was Kairi crying?

She wiped her tears before they fell on the page and focused on finishing the letter. She had said what was most important, and yet... She found more and more things to say. The pen moved almost as fast as her thoughts as she pointed out the million things she loved about Olette.

She only stopped because she ran out of room to write and signed the finished result without bothering to revise it; she never noticed it read like a poem.

Before she could start regretting it, Kairi rolled the letter up and took it to Merlin, who was all too happy to deliver it.

"Just one thing," she added. "And it might sound a bit silly... But could you put it in a bottle before handing it over?"


End file.
